Crazy Ponnie Returns
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Tori goes to visit Hollywood Arts High School but an old enemy of hers returns for revenge.


**Victorious Cast**

**Main**

**Victoria Justice as Tori Vega**

**Leon Thomas III as Andre Harris**

**Recurring**

**Eric Lange as Erwin Sikowitz**

**Minor**

**Jennette McCurdy as Crazy Ponnie/Fawn Liebowitz**

**Sam & Cat Cast**

**Main**

**Jennette McCurdy as Sam Puckett**

**Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine**

**Cameron Ocasio as Dice Corleone **(absent)

* * *

Chapter 1

(Tori walks into Hollywood Arts)

"Man I miss this place." Tori said.

"Hello Tori." Ponnie said wearing a disguise.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Tori said.

"Oh you don't remember me. Maybe this will help you remember." Ponnie said taking off her disguise.

"Ponnie?!" Tori said.

"Now you remember." Ponnie said.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Tori said.

"Revenge." Ponnie said.

"I didn't do anything to you." Tori said.

"You got me arrested." Ponnie said.

"Yeah because you're a lunatic." Tori said.

"Whatever. You're coming with me." Ponnie said as she kidnaps Tori.

"Where are you taking me?" Tori said.

"To the storage closet." Ponnie said.

"Why?" Tori said.

"To kidnap you." Ponnie said.

"You're kidnapping me by trapping me in a closet?" Tori said.

"That's right." Ponnie said as she locks Tori in a closet.

'You're not going to get away with this Ponnie." Tori said.

"Oh you want to bet?" Ponnie said.

"Ponnie you hear me. You aren't going to get away with this." Tori said.

"Oh but Tori, I already have." Ponnie said.

"Let me out of here." Tori said.

"No. Now goodbye." Ponnie said.

"Ponnie I mean it. Let me out. Ponnie! Ponnie! I'm alone aren't I?" Tori said.

Chapter 2

"Hey Cat are we babysitting anyone today?" Sam said.

"No Sam. We got a week off from babysitting." Cat said.

"Okay." Sam said.

(Doorbell Rings)

"Ding dong." Cat said.

"It's open." Sam said.

"Sup girls." Andre said.

"Hi Andre." Cat said.

"Sup Andre." Sam said.

"Have any of you girls seen Tori?" Andre said.

"No." Sam said.

"Didn't she go visit Hollywood Arts?" Cat said.

"Yeah but she said she wouldn't take that long." Andre said.

(Andre's phone rings)

"Your phone's ringing." Sam said.

"Oh it's Tori. Tori where are you?" Andre said.

"Andre I'm locked in a storage closet at Hollywood Arts." Tori said.

"Why are you locked in a storage closet?" Andre said.

"You remember that Ponnie girl I told you about?" Tori said.

"Yes. Why?" Andre said.

"When I arrived at Hollywood Arts to visit, she returned and kidnapped me and locked me in the closet." Tori said.

"Oh my." Andre said.

"Yeah. Can you come to the school and save me?" Tori said.

"Sure honey I'll be there soon." Andre said.

"Thanks baby. Bye." Tori said.

"Bye." Andre said.

Chapter 3

"Where's Tori?" Sam said.

"Locked in a storage closet." Andre said.

"Why?" Sam said.

"Her old enemy Ponnie returned for revenge." Andre said.

"Who's Bonnie?" Sam said.

"Ponnie. With a P." Andre said.

"Who's Ponnie and why does she hate Tori?" Sam said.

(Andre explains the events of Crazy Ponnie)

"That really happened?" Sam said.

"Yep." Andre said.

"I remember that. That's when I accidentally waxed Jade's eyebrows off." Cat said.

"Oh Jade told me about that." Sam said.

"Didn't she rip your hair out?" Andre said.

"I thought but it turns out she used fake hair and put a bald cap on me to fool me." Cat said.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's head to the school to save Tori." Sam said as she grabs her buttersock.

"What are you bringing?" Andre said.

"It's a sock filled with butter." Sam said.

"She can break stuff with it." Cat said.

"Really?" Andre said.

"Yeah. I can break a person's bones with this." Sam said.

"Do you use hard frozen butter?" Andre said.

"Yep." Sam said.

"Cool." Andre said.

"Let's go. I'll drive." Cat said.

"Hang in there Tori. We're coming to save you." Andre said.

Chapter 4

"Ponnie let me out." Tori said.

"No." Ponnie said.

"You can't keep me trapped here forever." Tori said.

"You want to bet?" Ponnie said.

"Let me out." Tori said.

"No. I'll be right back." Ponnie said.

"Ponnie I mean it. Let me out." Tori said.

(Sam, Cat, and Andre arrive)

"Where's the storage closet?" Sam said.

"Other there." Andre said.

"Okay. I'm going to get Tori." Sam said.

"Good luck." Andre said.

"Thank you." Sam said.

"Ponnie stay away from me." Tori said.

"Tori it's me Sam." Sam said.

"Sam?" Tori said.

"That's what I said.

"Sorry. There's this girl named Ponnie well her name is Fawn Liebowitz but I call her Ponnie because it's easier. Anyways she looks exactly like you." Tori said.

"Well you look like the MMA fighter Shelby Marx." Sam said.

"I am Shelby Marx. You know this." Tori said.

"I know." Sam said.

(Tori's phone rings)

"Oh it's Andre. Hi Andre." Tori said.

"Tori are you okay?" Andre said.

"Yeah. Sam found me." Tori said.

"Good." Andre said.

"I'll see you soon. Bye." Tori said.

"Bye." Andre said.

Chapter 5

"Come on Sam let's get out before Ponnie returns." Tori said.

"Too late." Ponnie said.

"Ponnie?" Tori said.

"Wow she does look like me." Sam said.

"Who are you?" Ponnie said.

"Sam Puckett." Sam said.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ponnie said.

"Freeing Tori." Sam said.

"Not on my watch." Ponnie said.

(Sam knocks out Ponnie by squeezing her shoulders)

"Wow you made her go unconscious." Tori said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"What is going on in here?" Sikowitz said.

"Sikowitz." Tori said.

"Tori?" Sikowitz said.

"I came here to visit but when I tried to see you, Ponnie arrived and kidnapped me." Tori said.

"My name is Fawn Liebowitz." Ponnie said.

"I'm still calling you Ponnie." Tori said.

"Let's go Ponnie. You're under arrest." Officer Vega said.

"Thank you dad." Tori said.

"No problem." Officer Vega said.

"Sam do you know you look like Fawn?" Sikowitz said.

"I didn't know about her until Andre told me." Sam said.

"It's true." Andre said.

"I do have a twin sister named Melanie but she's in Vermont." Sam said.

"Plus she's the exact opposite of Sam." Cat said.

"Have fun in jail Ponnie." Tori said.

"Lick my loafers, Debbie." Ponnie said.

"Take her away." Sikowitz said.

"Let's go." Officer Vega said.

Chapter 6

"Are you okay, Tori?" Andre said.

"Yes Andre I am. Thanks to Sam." Tori said.

"That girl is crazier than Nora." Sam said.

"I'm ready to go now." Tori said.

"Okay." Andre said.

"Bye Sikowitz. It was great seeing you again." Tori said.

"Bye." Andre said.

"Bye Sikowitz." Cat said.

"See ya hippie." Sam said.

"Bye everyone. It was good seeing you too Tori." Sikowitz said.

(Scene cuts to Cat's car)

"Well that was a rough day." Tori said.

"Yeah." Andre said.

"I can't believe that Ponnie girl looks exactly like me." Sam said.

"Yeah." Tori said.

"Okay here's your stop." Cat said.

"Thanks for the ride Cat." Tori said.

"Yeah thanks." Andre said.

"You're welcome. Bye." Cat said.

"Bye Cat. Bye Sam." Tori said.

"Bye girls." Andre said.

"See ya." Sam said.


End file.
